The Titanic Within
by Snapzikundriac
Summary: After Detective Castellanos and his team had been sucked into the evil within Ruvik's monstrosity of a 4 year old mosaic world, haunted zombies, matrix Krimson City, and unnecessarily large beasts with pulsating cysts aren't the strangest part of the unplanned field trip through Ruvik's mind; but rather the growing desire for Sebastian to be his and his only. This is a joke.
1. Chapter 1 Classification of Romanticiza

_**Classification of Romanticization**_

Sebastian scrambled to his feet after the unforgiving, and undeniably, infuriating Sadist grazed through his right calf. The last thing he ever wanted was to become the next dangling sausage wiener in the Sadist's unsanitary factory of compacted human meat. The entire time he'd been limping he was cursing profusely at whomever decided to tick tack his squinting detective eyes of justice.

"Fuck you" Sebastian said out loud, which in response the Sadist merely grunted.

At last, Sebastian threw himself through an open door and slammed it shut square face in the Sadist's Bane-like braces. He thought he was safe, until Sadist illogically zipped that buzzing chaindo through the metal door and bee lined that thing downward near Seb's head. It would've split him straight down to the torso had he not reacted on instinct and barrel rolled forward as the door had been kicked open violently. Sebastian crawled on his knees as an attempted (though it wasn't helping his situation in any way) escape. He then fell to his side and turned to face the Sadist on his back, Sebastian knew this was his final moment before he will join his daughter and his wife.

"I'm coming home, Myra" he said as he closed his eyes. Then moments passed, the buzzing of the chainsaw stopped and Sebastian looked up with severe confusion. The Sadist was…A statue? A shockwave of a heartbeat filled the room with a red-ish purple like environment as Sebastian snapped his attention behind him to see the same stranger in a burnt white robe that knocked his ass out strutting towards him with a snarling glare that achingly bore through his soul.

"You.." Sebastian started before the man disappeared and reappeared quickly on one knee before him, he smirked and his tone of voice was cocky.

"Hey, does this smell like chloroform?" Ruvik shoved a wet rag in Sebastian's germanic nose while he held his head with a firm grip as Sebastian fought, then went unconscious.

"You're mine to do with as I please" he grinned as the two disappeared and time seemed to resume and the Sadist found himself confused as he saw that the smoky detective had disappeared.

Ruvik paced back and forth in front of Sebastian's cell in Beacon Mental Hospital. He pondered what he was going to do with him, what eagerness he had to explore the detectives body. Though he wondered, he was curious. He peered through the bars of the door. Staring. Waiting. Though Sebastian didn't move.

"You piece. Of fucking. Shit." Ruvik mocked.

"May I ask what your intentions are?" a calm, absent voice echoed behind him.

"What. No. You can't, shut up."

"He won't wake for awhile, if that's what you were wondering"

"Oh he'll wake. I'll make him wake up with my-"

A woman stood beside Ruvik, threatening a pen against his throat. She was pale, wore a nurse outfit completed with the hat. She had a distant stare that seemed envious of the free runners outside of the hospital.

"I run this sane sanctuary of the hospital, I don't need disrespectful attitude and hostility from a mentally ill experiment-gone-wrong patient.."

Ruvik stared at her with his creamy white eyes, he was speechless, she was bold.. The nurse retracted the pen and turned her back to him before she walked away with pride and confidence. He learned then that she wasn't to be messed with. Ruvik turned back to the cell and scoffed pitifully. He decided to leave and return when Sebastian awoke from his deep slumber.

When Sebastian came to, he massaged his temple and grunted. At first he couldn't recall what happened, or if Ruvik had really saved him. All that mattered was the main objective; get the fuck out of this shit hole of a hospital. Sebastian rose to his feet and trudged to the heavy metal door which squeaked as he nudged it open, gazing at the similar closed doors alongside of the hallway, he wondered about the unlucky souls that slumber behind them, though shook off the thought and focused on finding Tatiana who'd he expect to be behind the counter filing her nails as usual. But, in near surprise, Tatiana wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian retorted. This place seemed even more emptier without the soulless nurse around to accompany it. He shrugged and signed himself out on the clipboard, though the ink came out as red, it splattered everywhere then suddenly exploded as a flow of what seems to be blood flooding the counter then onto the floor. A seemingly endless torrent of blood that filled the room along with Sebastian, struggling to get to the mirror it was too late, he was underneath it all. When it seems like it couldn't end, Sebastian planted his feet firmly on the ground as he noticed the room has turned obscenely red with writings of black substance, "MINE" repeated on the walls, floor, and ceiling around Sebastian. He twisted and turned, contorted in confusion and concern for his fate until he met face to face with Tatiana who seemed to put an unsettling nerve in Sebastian.

"Whoa lady, am I going crazy?" a familiar question he often asked her when he woke up in this sickening hospital. Tatiana didn't move, she didn't blink nor show signs of breathing.

"Lady?" he asked again, "Lady, are-" before Sebastian could finish his question Tatiana's face began to melt and twist out of shape like candle wax, Sebastian jumped back shouting as her body collapses and reforms into Kidman, then Joseph, Jimenez, Leslie, Oscar and then finally Ruvik. Sebastian was appalled, how could this have happened to him? Asked Simple Plan.

"Ruvik!" Sebastian coughed as he nearly tripped on his feet walking backwards and hitting his back against the wall.

"How was your slumber, Seb?" Ruvik cocked his head, curious as if a cat.

Sebastian started to put two and two together and concluded Ruvik did save him from the Sadist, he placed him in this hospital far from the evil within Ruvik's world. He felt like a sim that Ruvik toyed with and exploited in his disaster of a world he customized and destroyed repetitively that satisfies his. Again Ruvik was a foot short from Sebastian, he was much shorter than the tall brute, but he wasn't afraid, he wanted to feel his face, to caress those troubled hands and kiss-

"Son of a fuck" Ruvik turned from Sebastian and threw the rickety grandfather clock across from Sebastian to the floor and shouted, "I really FUCKING hate you, Seb" and with that his being distorted as an image and eventually disappeared. Sebastian, left in either mostly shock or confusion shifted his eyes and nearly leaped when he saw Tatiana walk into the room and sat herself in her regular seat and began to file her nails.

"Uh-" Sebastian couldn't utter a full sentence.

"Forgetting something?" she asked in monotone.

Sebastian rubbed his temple again, exhaled deeply, and approached the cracked mirror that gleamed an essence of peaceful light, and allowed himself to be sucked into the opposite dimension.

 _ **A/N: I'm not continuing this.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Gratitude with an Attitude

**Gratitude With an Attitude**

 _ **A/N: I lied. But forgive me if things are inaccurate, I finished the main game and the DLCs' months ago. So, my memory is a bit hazy. Anyway, here.**_

Ruvik reappeared in his rickety, old, mansion, pacing back and forth in front of his deceased parents king sized bed.

Truthfully Ruvik hadn't an idea what or where his mind went to, despite insanity. He cursed at himself and slapped his cheeks as if to wake him up.

"Look," he spoke to himself, "they got dangerously involved with this- this mission?" he questioned as he stopped, shook his head to forget, and continued,

"I have no business with these mongrels, maybe I can spook them up a bit? Toy with their minds, maybe play a game. Yeah, let's do that" Ruvik made his final decision. He heaved in and exhaled as he gathered his silent, eerie, composure before walking out of the room to search for his first target.

Which happened to be Kidman.

 _She was walking cautiously inside the complexed, and dilapidated building that creaked and moaned in distress from Ruvik's wreckage. Cursing and nearly tripping on her heels, Kidman makes it to an opening where she sees the true destruction of Krimson city._

" _Jesus.." she gaped in awe_

 _The city had been shifting in twists and turns, ups and downs, forwards, backwards, all of it caving in one way or another as it's swallowed by the hungry ocean beneath it. For whatever reason, Kidman felt nauseous as she stumbled in a drunk-esque walk towards the fallen construction site, which was questionably stable, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned slowly, and gasped._

"Joseph!" Sebastian called to his partner as he approached him.

"Sebastian?" Joseph turned, but unfortunately was caught off guard and attacked by a rotting corpse. His partner, Sebastian, quickly unholstered his pistol and headshot the creature. He holstered it and approached Joseph, giving him a pat on the back for reassurance that the _thing_ is dead… again.

"Thanks, Seb" Joseph removed his glasses and began to clean the lenses gently out of habit.

"Have you seen Kidman?" Sebastian crossed his arms.

"No, I haven't. It appears we've been all separated on purpose, though."

Sebastian sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped over the bleeding and now disintegrating corpse. He looked out to the city from the dusty window before them, seeing the church and it's bright search light. He thought for a moment, and then tapped the glass to suggest the next destination.

"Beacon; that's where Kidman is heading to"

"You suggest Leslie is there too?"

"I'm sure"

Joseph placed his frames back onto his face and leaned forward to the window, then glanced at his partner where then he nodded in agreement before they charged off to find a shortcut there.

The detectives were separated a couple of times on their way there, though they both got there conveniently at the same time.

They made it through the maze like graveyard, past the watchdogs courtyard where Joseph lost his precious spectacles for a little while, and now they've succeeded to making it inside the church; which was in ruins. The great hall was massive and empty, the pews that were once aligned perfectly now scattered and bore no one in it's cold seats. Window panes that painted the holiest depictions of their savior and stories from the book of good, now broken, shattered, dirtied in disrespect and decay. It was beautifully illuminated inside, lights that beamed upon the large chandelier above the detectives which swinged from the gusts of cool air that breezed in. Inside the church made the detectives feel safe, at peace, and their troubles seemed far from their sights. Unfortunately, Joseph had been feeling ill lately, an illness affected from Ruvik's world. He stopped by a pew and sat himself down to catch his breath as he felt like he was spinning.

"Joseph" Sebastian called to him, reaching out

"I'm fine, I'm-" Joseph hacked up blood, he quickly wiped it away, "... fine"

"Here, let me help you" Sebastian pulled out a syringe he'd found neatly displayed at an abandoned village awhile back and stabbed it in Joseph's back as he was leaning forward. He patted him on the shoulder to praise Joseph's strength. He hadn't realized it, but Sebastian is forever grateful to Joseph. His partner, whom looked out for and supported him all these years, making sure he was in line and being careful. Joseph Oda; the rule following, slightly strict, master of note taking, son-of-a-bitch that Sebastian very well cares about. Without Joseph, Sebastian Castellanos wouldn't be here after his daughter's death, and Myra's disappearance.

"Joseph…" Sebastian started, he wanted to thank him while they were in the church's tranquil presence.

"Sebastian, have you ever felt like you're just being pulled?" Joseph interrupted, " and, you keep fighting to hold back, to stop yourself from falling into whatever is that's pulling you?"

Sebastian stared before he responded, "You won't get pulled into Ruvik's insanity, don't worry" he patted his partners shoulder again, though Joseph swiped it away quickly

"No! That's not what I'm worried about, Seb." He looked into Sebastian's eyes with fear, "I'm worried I'll stop _wanting_ to fight back"

Just then the church began to rumble underneath their feet, Joseph let out a painful scream as Sebastian covered his ears from an ear piercing, high-pitched, noise that emanated from Ruvik; whom was swinging on the chandelier. Gravity reversed and Sebastian along with other objects began to float upwards, though Joseph remained. Sebastian was met with Ruvik in the air. Ruvik smirked.

"I've missed you" Ruvik glared into Sebastian, "however, our meeting is cut short"

Gravity returned as everything thrusted into earth, Sebastian and all else caving inward.

"You won't be lost," he spoke to himself, "because I'll find you."

 _Now fall._


	3. Chapter 3: Second Thoughts from a Thot

_**A/N:**_ _ **Why am I still writing this.**_ _ **Anyway, it took me awhile to finish because certain dramatic events took place in my life, but here it is. It's proooobably shorter than the other chapters, I could be wrong. It was kind of a struggle thinking about adding in certain events/dialogue and what not, in the end, I went with this. Thank you for your patience. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer, as this chapter has tension adding. Enjoy my satire.**_

 **Second Thoughts from a Thot**

Time doesn't pass well in Ruvik's mind; as it does not exist. Though Sebastian guesstimated that it's been almost an hour since what happened back in the church.

He groaned and pushed himself off of the hard ground, rubbing his head.

"God… Damn it" standing now, he reached for his lantern, which logically was not there after that kind of fall. [I mean where is his wounds? Glitch in the matrix, I oughta say…]

Anyway, Sebastian cursed again and began walking into an unwelcoming area. He was below the church for sure, somewhere of a catacomb like place that held unspoken holy rituals. It's cold, hollow, windy, and the putrid smell that odors from the decaying body on the pedestal that's surrounded by hundreds of melting candles.

Sebastian approached the body, he didn't get to see the full view as he lunged back and covered his nostrils with his inner elbow [or if you fancy the accuracy of medical terms: antecubital fossa]. He backed away from the deathbed and continued down a dim hallway which floors were covered in a misty, eerie, fog where you'll see small bodies with long tails skid past you as tall candlesticks illuminate the hall just slightly.

It's chilly, and damn near unsettling as the groans from the undead echo throughout the catacombs. Sebastian did his thing and slaughtered half the population of the haunted, solved the puzzle to the underground secret beneath its ancient security box, and once again faced another difficult foe.

Sebastian didn't bother catching the specific details about him, just that he's got a rusty, metal safe as a head, wore an apron for some reason, and carried a big ass meat cleaver like hammer and a sack of… entrails? Whatever, all he figured was to stay alive and more importantly _RUN FORREST RUN_. No matter what Sebastian did, the fucker wouldn't die, he'd spawn into a new safe, screeching and flailing as if he were a fresh mandrake pulled from the pot. It was ridiculously tedious to Sebastian, and he knew Ruvik wouldn't show up to freeze time and shove chloroform in his face again, he couldn't be _that_ merciful. Or he could, as he was standing in the corners wherever Sebastian turned, watching him with entertainment. Sebastian scoffed, "Amused, aren't you" he said under his heaving breath, the gas invading his lungs and lowering his oxygen levels. As he reached for the extra, rusty, wheel Sebastian turned and saw that this box man had gotten dangerously close, lying traps as he confidently waltz to the detective.

"Oh fuck no" Sebastian shouted as an immediate reaction.

He maneuvered around the beast while at the same time avoiding his barbed wire bear traps. Sebastian saw Ruvik was disappointed that his fate was decided in those traps, Sebastian smirked, mocking Ruvik. As he made it to the leaking pipes, he slammed the wheel into the empty slot and began to turn aggressively and quickly. In peripheral vision, he could see him rising again, that hideous boxman. Yeah, that's what he decided to call him, the Boxman. That annoying piece of shit that doesn't know when to stay dead.

The gas retreated. Sebastian ran. Ruvik followed him, though nonthreatening, just for entertainment. He'd wonder how far Sebastian can go, how long he could live with that combat training and that useless gun. Just thinking about Sebastian training so hard to impress and protect his family made him feel warm, awkwardly warm. Warn like, physically and literally-

Oh god this place is on fire.

What the hell is happening.

I don't underst-

 _Ruben._ A raspy voice whispered behind the walls. He hasn't heard that name in years, but Ruvik knew. He knows. He'd lost track. Where did Sebastian go? God damn it. He lost him. Again.

 _Ruben…_ Again, there it is again. Then it happened. No, then _she_ happened.

From behind Ruvik, the ground ruptured and oozed blood, claw like hands and long jointed arms rose from underneath while what tormented screams of agony? Pain? Fear? All alike, surely. They echoed, they were ear piercing, it fucked with your nerves. Then she rose, is it a she? It looks like it. She had long charcoal hair which hung around her charred body, it hid her milky, sorrowful eyes.

"Laura" Ruvik looked down on her, "my beloved sister"

 _Ruben, why does HE interest you so?_ Laura skipped to her point.

Ruvik stared at her, he glanced where Sebastian had run off, then back to his sister whom he loved incestously.

"Don't fret, he won't get in the way, I promise"

Laura took the palm of his scarred hand into her own claws, caressing it lovingly with trust.

But for the first time, Ruvik wasn't sure about his promise. He only looked at his sister the way he'd always had, even in this form her beauty emanates through her burnt complexion. She was his all as he was hers. No one could cross their bond without witnessing their wrath of their dedicated relationship, however, Ruvik was beginning to have second thoughts. And Laura never suspecting it was his first priority, as what fury she holds, and what she was capable of almost worries Ruvik for Sebastian's life.


	4. UPDATE 9 2 15

_**Hey everyone. I didn't mean to leave you in the dark for so long; long story short, I went through a HUGE change in my life. It took awhile for me to adjust with the fresh, new, and better environment. Now that I am settled in with free, undisturbed time, I will now be updating the story! So stay tuned for the gayest and satirical parody you'd ever read. (not really...) ...(no promises...)**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **-Snapzikun**_


End file.
